


we ought to go down together

by ghostrunner



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fun, giggling, laughter, seduce, unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	we ought to go down together

“You’re totally beautiful,” she says sometime later. All evidence to the contrary, she’s pretty sure she’s not high anymore. 

“I know,” says Faye. She shoves the ouija board clattering off the edge and spreads Diana out over the coffee table. 

Diana giggles and Faye slaps her thigh. “’I know,’” she mocks. “Like, of course you’re beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Faye says. “Of course I am. And I know it. And you,” she shoves at Diana’s shirt, “have got great tits. Now, do you want me to lick this off your body or not?” She holds up the bottle of Kahlua. 

“Want,” Diana affirms. She peels her shirt over her head and tosses it. It lands on Melissa, asleep on the couch. She wonders if she’ll wake up and see this. She decides she doesn’t care. 

Faye tips the bottle carefully over Diana’s stomach and the liquor slides cool and wet and spreads. Faye sweeps her hair to one side and stoops to lap at Diana’s skin. It tickles. She bites back a giggle and tries not to squirm but the liquor is cold and Faye’s mouth is hot.

She sits back up, holding her hair in one hand, wiping her mouth with the other. “Mmm,” she says. “Yummy.”

Diana shrugs, awkward when lying prone on a table, and hopes it looks cool and uncaring. “Have more, then,” she says. There’s a dare in her voice. She’s always known how to get Faye to do what she wants. 

Faye raises her eyebrows, purses her pouting mouth. She ups the ante because she’s Faye and she has to. Slides her thumbs under the elastic of Diana’s shorts, catches her underwear and slowly, slowly, with her eyes on Diana’s, edges both down past her hipbones. Diana makes a show of blinking lazily, ignoring her rising pulse. 

It’s a game of chicken. She refuses to flinch first. 

This time there’s more of the liquor, spreading faster, Faye’s mouth drags lower and Diana can’t help it; she gasps, lets her head fall back off the edge of the table. Faye laughs and straightens back up, kneeling on the table. 

“You should have said you wanted to play, Miss Perfect. Think of all the time we wasted.”

She… oh, she’s unclasping Diana’s bra. Ok. Faye catches her eyes and hesitates. The little bird behind the bad girl bravado. Yeah, no. Diana slides up on one elbow and bites Faye’s lower lip, sucks it into her mouth, and lets go. 

Faye gapes at her before she remembers that she’s cool and wicked and no way is she less daring than Diana Meade. The kiss is wet and soft and flavored with coffee liqueur and it feels completely different than any guy Diana has ever kissed. She lets Faye press her back down to the table. 

Since she isn’t holding herself up she has both hands to slide under Faye’s shirt, ten fingers to trace along her bra. Faye drags her mouth away to whip her shirt over her head, dips back down and sucks at Diana’s neck. 

That’s gonna leave a mark, she thinks, but she tips her head back as far as she can anyway. Presses one hand over Faye’s hair and the other inside the cup of her bra. She pinches her nipple and Faye leaves the imprint of her teeth in Diana’s neck. 

Faye leans back again and it takes a moment of sensory deprivation for Diana to realize she’s stopped. Her head is heavy when she tries to lift it. Her blood is pounding so hard she’s amazing her whole body isn’t shaking in time. Faye’s mouth is dark and swollen and Diana’s neck throbs. 

At some point neither of them noticed, the candles had burst back into flame. They’re burning now, casting flickering shadows across Diana’s, oh hey, pretty much naked body. 

“Um…” she starts to say, but Faye hasn’t stopped per se, she’s just waiting for Diana to be a more attentive audience before she slides a hand between her legs. Diana would like to be kind of embarrassed about how her head falls back at that, or how she clutches at Faye and ends up with a handful of her ass, but she can’t. 

Faye smiles down at her, her eyes lust dark and edged with triumph. “No rules, Miss Perfect,” she says. And she slides two fingers into Diana’s mouth. 

\--


End file.
